


A Harsh Smack

by pirateradio



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, he wants to have his spanked by you someday, murdoc loves ass, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateradio/pseuds/pirateradio
Summary: The only way this could be better is if he could squeeze their ass in his hands and deliver a harsh smack, watching them mewl and cry out his name-





	A Harsh Smack

        Murdoc couldn’t help but stare, and stare deeply, the way his lover leaned over across the table to talk to  his band mates. Their entire ass was shone in it’s glory in those oh so tight jeans that made Murdoc begin to develop a slight hard on. He studied the roundness of it, the way they wiggled occasionally to see their ass move, and when his partner leaned over the table to grab a pencil across from it, Murdoc thought he was in heaven to see their back arch further. A perfect fucking view. The only thing that would be better now if he could squeeze it in his hands and deliver a harsh smack, watching them mewl and cry out his name-

     

     “Murdoc?” His s/o turned around with a sweet smile, seemingly oblivious to what Murdoc was thinking about until they saw his lust filled stare, and the outline of his cock in his pants. Murdoc scratched gently the underside of his balls through his pants, and a simultaneous groan echoed through the kitchen from the band members, scurrying off quickly to leave Murdoc and his lover alone for whatever Murdoc had in store with them. By now, s/o knew what was going on, and a deep blush enveloped their face.

     “W-were you looking at my….?” They said in a quiet voice, shaking their head to avoid his gaze, their face heating up more.

     Murdoc hummed and tilted his head, continuing to rub the erection that strained in his jeans, a toothy grin now lit up his face.

     “Sorry love! Well, not really, I really was enjoying the sight seeing show, muahawwww.” He snickered.

     By now, his lover’s face was as red as a bloody tomato, as they buried their face into their hands in a desperate attempt to cover their shyness.

     “Murdoc…”, their whine was muffled from behind their hands, and Murdoc’s erection nearly burst out of his pants, watching how completely undone his partner was just by a few words.

     “No need to be embarrassed, honey. You’re just that beautiful. C’mon up with me, yeah?”

     There was no way they could decline.

~~~

     Murdoc’s large hands dug into the flesh of their barely clothed ass, kneading it between his fingers as he sloppily kissed them. They sat on his lap, grinding their sex against his own still clothed cock on as their tongues intermingled. Their arms were draped around his shoulders, hot breath fanning his face when they pulled away. Murdoc growled in delight when they lightly traced their fingers along the tent in his jeans.  Suddenly, they wrapped their hand tightly around his cock through his pants. Murdoc moaned deeply, sweat beginning to trace his face. “I see you’re- oooooh, sweet satan-  not as shy now, hawhaww,” he laughed out, and without even thinking about it, Murdoc slapped their bottom. His s/o’s reaction was much more than Murdoc anticipated, with them jolting and whimpering his name desperately.

     The little embers in Murdoc’s crotch was now a fully blazing fire, and his eyes widened in delight, but they soon returned to half lidded as usual. He cupped their ass smoothly, rubbing it up and down in comforting motions, giving it the occasional squeeze.

     “Do you like it when I spank you, darling?” He purred, regaining control in the bedroom as their face went red again.

     “Yes…” They whispered quietly, burying their face into the crook of his neck in shame.

     “I don’t think I heard you, love”, Murdoc growled, this time delivering a harsher smack to their ass, and they gasped a breathy “yes”.

      Murdoc pulled them by their hair back to deliver a smashing kiss, aggressively letting his tongue slide across theirs, and they moaned softly into his mouth. Murdoc broke the kiss with a confident smirk.

     “Over my knee. _**Now**_.”

     Oh. Well that’s something they could get used to.  His s/o flushed bright red, awkwardly shifting their position so that they now lay atop his knees, sticking  their ass up in the air as if presenting it to him. Murdoc chuckled darkly, running his hands along the soft skin. His hand cupped their perfect ass, his touch hesitantly leaving them before he raised his hand and brought it back down hard. They cried out loudly, a mix of pain and pleasure leaving their lips. Murdoc only grinned,  because he definitely enjoyed hearing that. He lifted his hand and brought it back down once more, the sound of impact slicing through the heated air like a knife. Each harsh slap brought more and more cries past his lover’s lip, the sound like music to his ears as they sobbed harshly, bucking their hips into his thigh. They whimpered, lowering their hips as they tried to escape his relentlessly cruel slaps. This was child’s play. He’s hit 2D harder than this. He really wasn’t trying that hard, and they were a fucking mess underneath him.

     “What? Wanting to stop so soon? I don’t fucking think so! Ass in the air, you cunt.” He spat coldly, no compassion in his tone. They whimpered needily in response. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

     He picked up the pace of the slaps until he could see his handprint leaving a pink mark on their beautiful butt, and he stopped briefly to run his fingers along the dampness of their sex. “So fucking stunning.” He groaned, soaking in the moans and the panting of his lover. The spanking began to get more and more soft. The slaps weren’t nearly as hard as the previous ones, and when he brought his hand down this time to rub soothingly, he felt them tremble in anticipation. Murdoc shushed their remaining cries and tilted their face to look at his, guilt flooding through his chest when he saw a few tears fall down their face.

     “Shit, you alright?” He murmured, sitting them up into his lap and combed his fingers through their hair softly. He kissed the side of their face and wiped the tears off of it with his thumb.

     “Yeah. I just need some lotion before we continue.” They chuckled into his ear, and Murdoc sighed in relief, sucking on their neck for a bit before biting down softly, making them shiver a bit in his lap.

I think it’s safe to say spanking would be happening more frequently in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> ;) thank u for reading


End file.
